Music of My Heart
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: A mimato songfic from the song: Music of My Heart by NSYNC and Gloria Estefan. ENJOY!! And R


Disclaimer: I do not own the song Music of My Heart by Gloria Estefan and NSYNC! I also don't own digimon.  
  
  
The Music of My Heart  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I ran my pale, slender fingers across the smooth, wooden surface of the edge of the stage. I was the only one in the large auditorium. The silence brought tension into the room. I looked around, trying to see the best in the darkness. The red velvet seats lined up one row after another, on and on and on...  
  
A shiver went down my back when I remembered that I have to write and sing a song in front of everyone. A gulped down my fear and closed my eyes...  
  
I thought I've fallen asleep when I began to heard soft notes dancing around my ears. But then the notes got closer and closer, louder and louder. I spun around to see who was there. Everything sounded so familiar...  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{---@*  
  
I ran and ran and ran. A swarm of girls were chasing me all around. It's right after my concert. They charged backstage and headed straight for me. I dropped my guitar and made a break for it. I kept running and running until I got to the school. I ran in and they followed me in.  
  
I was thinking about the bathroom, but I was afraid they'd follow me in and then I'll be trapped. So I turned the corner and ran into the auditorium and quietly closed the door. I lied down under a row of seats and heard their footsteps past by the room. I sighed in relief but quickly tensed when I saw a girl step into the room. She didn't seem to be searching for anything. She just walked right up to the stage. She looked really dreary yet familiar.  
  
Seeing no danger, I got up and put my hands in my pockets and felt something shiny and smooth. It was my old harmonica. The harmonica which I haven't played in a long time since now I play the guitar. The harmonica which I played when I was in the digiworld. It brought forgotten memories flooding back into my brain.  
  
I didn't want to leave yet, enjoying the silence. I pressed my lips against the harmonica and blew on it. As if something took control, my hands began to move and played an old melody that I used to always play when I was depressed. As I played it, my feet began to move and before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle and towards the stage, towards the girl.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
When I spun my head around, a flood of memories came back. I remembered everything about the digiworld. How Palmon and I always fought side by side. How all of us stuck together like a family. How we helped each other no matter the consequence. All the funny times we spent together. All the times with my best and probably only true friends I have in the world. I felt my eyes become teary, and finally, a tiny drop came out from the corner of my eye. The music was so soothing and familiar. And when I saw the musician, I remembered even more.  
  
"Matt..." I whispered. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me. He stopped playing his harmonica and we just sort of stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Mimi..." He whispered as he began to walk closer. We were standing right next to each other, but still lost in each other's gaze. Now that he's closer, I realized that he's grown taller over the years, but not tall enough so that I have to go on my tippy-toes to see his eyes. They seem different somehow, less distant. It's strange though. Because during all that time in the digiworld, his eyes were always cold to everyone. But now, we see each other again for the first time in a few years, his eyes seem to be softer than they ever were. "You came back..." He whispered with a quiver in his voice.  
  
"Yea... Not long ago though. I just started school two weeks ago. Do you still play?" I asked as I pointed to his harmonica. He stared down at it for a while and then shook his head.  
  
"No, I haven't played it in a while. I've began to play the guitar and got hooked on it. Actually, I had a concert tonight with the rest of my band, but I didn't see you there."  
  
"Oh. I'm not exactly filled in with the highlights of Odaiba yet... But your own band, impressive." I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's... it's nothing much." I said drearily.  
  
He cupped my face with his hands and held it upwards. Then he tilted his head so we could look into each other's eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. "I know something's wrong. Now tell me. Look me in the eye and tell me what's wrong Mimi." He said mesmerizingly.  
  
I walked towards one of the seats in the front row. Even with my back facing him, I can almost feel his caring eyes on me. I sat down and he did the same. I stared out into the distance and onto the stage. "Ever since the past two weeks, I've turned really popular. Pretty ridiculous, huh? But that always happens to me anyway."   
  
I paused for a second and chuckled bitterly. Then I continued. "I've been through that a lot. I just become popular because of how I look and how I act. They never even take the time to get to know me. I'm always crowded by these so called friends, but inside I'm always alone..." I stopped. I felt my eyes getting teary again. Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me closer.   
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said in a soothing voice.  
  
I shook my head and pulled myself together. "Well, you know how that Ms. Perfect contest started two days ago?" I asked. I turned my head to find him nodding solemnly. "Well, my so called friends entered me into the contest and so far I've been doing an excellent job. Actually, I'm in first place so far. And there's only one event left. But..." I stopped to try and think of how to say this.  
  
"But what?" Matt asked curiously. He seemed to be really into this now.  
  
"But the last event is that I have to sing in front of everybody!" I said, almost bursting into tears again.  
  
"But, you've sang in front of a lot of people before, Mimi. I don't understand." He stuttered.  
  
"Yea, I know I've sang in front a lot of people. But this time, I have to make up the song as I go along! I can't do that, Matt! I mean, I'm not exactly what you call talented in music! I'm not like you. I can't do it and I'm gonna be embarrassed in front of everyone tomorrow!" Then, I broke into tears.  
  
Seeing this, he immediately wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. It felt so warm to be wrapped in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever. He gently patted my back until I felt better. "It's okay, Mimi. You don't know much about music, but a friend of yours does." He said. My head shot up and I stared at him.  
  
"You mean you'll help me?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, now don't cry anymore. Or you'll have tear stains tomorrow." He said with a kind smile. I quickly wiped the tears from my face. "There, that's better. Now the thing about music is that it has to come from here." He said as he pointed to his chest where his heart should be. I stared at him for a while, trying to understand what he meant. "Now remember that." I looked up at him and found our faces less than three inches away. I could feel his breath on my cheek, but I concentrated on his beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
It pierced me to see her so sad. So I had to make her feel better. She told me her problem and I gave her my secret. To look deep in your heart. She was just about to say something when I heard those girls again. I jumped up and whispered, "I have to go."   
  
I turned around to go, but then I heard her say wait. I spun around and before I knew it, her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me into a passionate kiss. I was quite surprised, but then I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist.   
  
Then we broke apart when I heard footsteps running towards us, then, in the dark, I heard someone say, "I heard him. He's here somewhere." Quickly, I gave Mimi a peck on the cheek and ran out the rear door. From there, I peeked into the room. The girls opened the lights and the whole room was extremely bright.  
  
"Have you seen Matt Ishida anywhere here?" I heard one of them ask Mimi. She shook her head and I could've hugged her right then. Then, along with everyone else, she walked out the door of the large auditorium. Before she completely exited the room, she put her hands behind my back and motioned me to leave. I followed her order and ran home.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I felt so stupid. I laid awake on my bed thinking of what I did in the auditorium, in the dark. How could I've done that? I mean, he probably didn't even like the kiss. But he did wrap his arms around me. I felt like I was going to melt. I told there for a while and finally the parade of fans rushed in the door. I wish we could've had more time together alone.  
  
And what he said about music from the heart is still confusing, but I think I get it. I guess it means to sing about what's important to you or something. I hope he could've done this for me, but I guess that isn't happening.  
  
Hmmm... something I care about... What do I care about? My hair? My wardrobe? My makeup? But then something came to mind. You're brilliant, Mimi!!!   
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
Did that mean she likes me? Girls are so complicated sometimes. But I guess that's why guys like them. What in the world am I supposed to do? I mean, I have to admit that I'm pretty attracted to her too, but am I supposed to ask her out or something? Or is she going to go crazy on me if I did? This is confusing!  
  
I strummed my guitar one more time before I put it back into the case. Then, I went over and reached for my harmonica. I studied it's features carefully like I did before and gently, I blew into it. A melody came out of it, but this time it's different. It's not my usual, melancholy tune. This one is happy, maybe it's because I'm thinking of her...  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
Thank God that not a lot of people were there! Only about the first few rows of seats were filled with people. In the front row, I saw the judges. In the second row, I saw Matt and the rest of the old digidestined, my real friends. The girl on stage was pretty good a singer, especially since she has to make this all up. I snapped out of my daze when I heard the clapping from the audience. It was my turn to step up.  
  
Every step I took onto the stage was like I was going through hell. My old fear rushed back again and I could feel my face burning, the spotlights making it worse. I took the microphone from the last singer and took my position on the stage. I stared out into the distance, scared out of my mind. I gripped onto my microphone incredibly tight that I thought my knuckles turned white.   
  
The band began playing a slow, steady beat. Everyone waited for me to start. Then, I smiled and closed my eyes and think of what happened yesterday... here... I opened my mouth and found myself talking. "I'd like to thank someone who's helped me through many hard times. And I want to thank him for making this possible and I want him to know that he's definitely the inspiration to this song." I closed my eyes and relaxed my grip on the microphone. Everything seemed like it's spinning as I sang...  
  
"You'll never know   
What you've done for me   
What your faith in me   
Has done for my soul   
And you'll never know the gift you've given me   
I'll carry it with me   
yeah ee yeah   
  
"Through the days ahead, I'll think of days before  
You made me hope for something better  
And made me reach for something more   
  
"You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
  
"You opened my eyes   
You opened the door   
To something I'd never known before   
And your love   
Is the music of my heart  
  
"You were the one   
Always on my side   
Always standing by   
Seeing me through   
You were the song that always made me sing   
I'm singing this for you   
Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been   
And you're the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again   
  
"You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
  
"You opened my eyes   
You opened the door   
To something I'd never known before   
And your love   
Is the music of my heart   
  
"What you taught me   
Only your love could ever teach me   
You got through when no one else could reach me   
'Cuz you always saw in me   
All the best that I could be   
It was you who set me free   
  
"You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
  
"You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
  
"You opened my eyes   
You opened the door   
To something I'd never known before   
And your love   
Is the music of my heart   
The music of my heart   
Music of my heart   
Is the music of my heart"  
  
I opened my eyes to a roar of clapping. I smiled brightly and took a bow. Matt was sitting back with his arms crossed. He winked at me and I smiled back at him. I handed the microphone to the next person on stage and left myself.  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I was completely stunned by the song. The beautiful lyrics, the wonderful melody, and the most caring voice. We left our seats to congratulate her Sora and Kari hugged her tightly and the rest of the guys shook her hand. Without thinking, she threw herself into my arms and whispered thanks. I smiled at her and whispered back in her ear. "You can make it up if you'd go out on a date with me." She smiled for a while and finally nodded.  
  
"Guys, I think they want to talk in private. So come on, let's not disturb our lovebirds." Tai teased. They all giggled a little bit but still left us alone.  
  
"You did great." I said as I looked into her amber eyes. She looked down and blushed. This time, it was my turn...  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
After my performance, practically the whole second row is gone because they came over and congratulate me. Tai caught the drift that Matt and I wanted sometime alone so he told the rest of them to leave. He winked at me before they left but I don't think Matt saw it.  
  
Matt looked into my eyes while I looked into his blue eyes. He complimented me and I just blushed as always. But then, he gently took my hair away from my face as he cupped my face with his hands. But this time, he gently lifted it higher while he ducked his head lower. Finally, our lips met and we kissed passionately. I was completely lost.  
  
We broke apart and gasped for air when I heard my name being called from the final judge. Then all these other components came up to me and started hugging me and congratulating me and finally I realized what's going on. I actually won! And all thanks to Matt. I owe him a lot. I looked back at him and he was still standing there, smiling at me. I smiled my sweetest at him, then I walked up on the stage and took my award. But I think that the real award that I won during this was those hugs and kisses from Matt. The best award is that I think I got a new boyfriend.  



End file.
